


Treehouse Teaching

by CanadianGarrison



Category: Salvation (2017)
Genre: Darius is a bit pushy, First Time, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Oral Sex, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/pseuds/CanadianGarrison
Summary: Darius and Liam help each other out, and Liam learns a few things.





	Treehouse Teaching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



> I followed Santiago Cabrera from The Musketeers to Salvation, and this is the result. Hope you enjoy!

Five days without sleep was about three too many. Liam knew his own limits and knew he wasn't producing much useful work at this point, but stubbornness and the overarching sense of impending doom kept him working with Croft until Darius showed up and dragged him off for a nap. Well, if trailing along at his heels like a neatly-bearded puppy counted as being dragged.

Liam knew he was being a bit silly about Darius; Croft had commented on his hero-worship more than once, and took a very different view of Darius, but Liam couldn't help it. Darius was brilliant, and successful, and handsome – everything Liam wanted to be. For now, he would have to content himself with being useful, and he wasn't even that right now, so he didn't protest, just followed Darius through the maze of Tanz Industries.

This, though… he hadn't expected this.

“I just. I could go back to my own apartment?”

“It's really no problem, Liam. We don't have time to waste, you need to rest, my bed is here and I'm not using it. So, in you get.”

“But…” Liam had no real counter-argument, and his exhausted mind was no help in coming up with some suitable way to avoid saying that he didn't think he'd get any sleep in a bed that smelled like Darius, so he gave up and sat down, toeing off his shoes and socks, dropping his hoodie at the foot of the bed.

“Just try not to drool on my pillow.” Darius smirked at Liam’s panicked face. “Kidding. I have someone on staff to change the sheets whenever someone new sleeps over.”

Liam’s head was already on the at-risk pillowcase ( _so smooth, was it silk?)_ and he was mostly asleep before he wondered just how often Darius had bed-guests, if linen changes needed a whole person just to keep up with demand.

* * *

When he woke up it was dark out, but Liam could see the blue glow of Darius’s holo-projector from the main room of the Treehouse, and he padded towards it in bare feet, stopping in the doorway.

“Sleep well?” Darius had a half-eaten apple in one hand, a light-pen in the other, and was making notes on a schematic that floated around him. The lines of his cheekbones and at the corners of his eyes were even more severe in the blue light, and his usually-perfect hair was wild, like he’d been running his fingers through it.

“Yeah, thanks, I really needed that. Uh, what are you working on? Need help?” Oh god, why did he always come off sounding so over-eager?

Darius flicked a hand and the hologram shut off, but the room lights remained dim. He took another bite of his apple.

“I could use some help, yes,” Darius said, but he didn't bring the schematics back up or move over to the work table, he just stood there looking at Liam.

“Okay. Uh…” Liam looked around, trying to figure out if he was missing something or the moment really had turned suddenly awkward. “Help with what?”

Darius took another bite of the apple, tossing the core into a bin halfway across the room and sticking the light pen in his pocket, then walking up to where Liam was still standing in the bedroom door. He didn't stop until he was right up close, one hand resting on the doorframe above Liam's head, using their slight height difference to his advantage. With his other hand, Darius reached out to smooth Liam's sleep-tousled hair, then rested the hand on his shoulder.

“I think you can guess.”

Liam's gasped, a shiver running through him as he realized what Darius wanted.

“I –” Liam stammered, blushing and looking around the room, anything to protect him from Darius’s experienced gaze. “I'm not sure, there's, uh, there's this girl, you know, and besides, I've never – with a man, I mean, never with – and I'm straight, so.” He realized he was babbling and stopped mid-sentence, cheeks burning.

Darius’s hand moved from Liam's shoulder to his chin, warm and dry and just a little bit of pressure in his grip, and he tilted Liam's head up until they were looking at each other. There was no mockery in his face, nothing mean, just interest, desire.

“I know,” Darius said. “Do you want to try?”  

Did he? It wasn't the first time he'd been propositioned by a man, but Liam _was_ straight, he'd never questioned it, and in all the years that he followed Darius’s career, his work and his travels and every detail he could find online (including Darius’s apparently voracious and wide-ranging sexual appetites, but who knows, those rumours were never confirmed), in all that time, Liam had never considered Darius that way. Still… did he really want Darius to think he was afraid to try something new?

Liam nodded, just a little, and held his breath as Darius leaned in to kiss him.

The first touch of his lips was a shock – he didn't expect a man’s mouth could be as soft as a woman’s, and also didn't know he expected _anything_ – and Liam just stood there and let Darius kiss him. Which turned out to be an excellent plan, because Darius was an amazing kisser.

At first it was all lips, letting him get used to it, get used to kissing a man, and the rasp of his light stubble over Liam's was an unexpected pleasure. But when Liam opened his mouth to breathe, Darius pressed closer, bringing their bodies together with the doorframe at Liam's back at the same time as he pushed in with his tongue, filling Liam's mouth with the taste of the apple he had just eaten. Their tongues slid against each other in time with the grind of Darius's hips against Liam's, and in no time at all Liam was panting and rocking his hips to meet Darius, hands around his neck as he gave himself over to the kiss.

Darius pulled back with a series of smaller kisses, to Liam's mouth and jaw and neck, one of which was more of a sucking bite than a kiss and might leave a mark, but at the moment Liam didn't care. He wanted more of this feeling, this new pleasure that he hadn't expected but apparently _needed,_ and when Darius finally stood back Liam tried to move forward, close the space between them again.

Darius shook his head with a little smile, still somehow not unkind, and nodded his head towards the bed.

“You offered to help me, remember?”

Liam nodded, a bit nervous about what that help might entail.

“Clothes off, then. I can't remember the last time I let someone in my bed with their clothes on, you've already used up your exceptions for the year.”

Liam laughed at that, his concerns slipping away in the face of Darius's self-assured calm. He unzipped his pants first, letting them fall, and then pulled his shirt off over his head.

Hesitating at taking off his boxers, Liam looked over to Darius. His deep red Henley was already on the floor, lightly-hairy chest more muscular than any non-pro-athlete had a right to be, and when he tugged his jeans off Darius revealed that he wasn't wearing any underwear at all. Liam felt a rush through his body at the sight of Darius’s cock, half-hard already, thick and dark. He dragged his eyes back up to meet Darius's and this time wasn't surprised at the heat he saw there.

“Now. You needed a nap today, and I got you what you needed, right?” Liam nodded at Darius’s question, not quite sure where he was going with this. “Well, I need my cock sucked. Don't you want to help me with what I need?”

Darius stalked closer to Liam as he spoke, and Liam couldn't help stepping back until he felt the bed against the backs of his legs.

“I'm not sure,” Liam said, hating how breathless he sounded, how young he must look. He wanted Darius to take him seriously, to trust him, to appreciate him. But for his work, his mind, not for this. Or… maybe?

“I'll tell you how,” Darius answered, voice steady despite his obvious arousal. “You may be new at this, but I'm not. I've taught more than a few people, men and women.”

Liam nodded, not quite meaning ‘yes’. Darius knowing he was inexperienced with men was a good thing, it had to be, but Liam still felt exposed, unsure.

“It'll be fine.” Darius kissed Liam’s cheek, the corner of his mouth. He stroked his hands down Liam's arms, back up, then down the front of his chest, passing over his nipples a few times with open palms. “You'll like it, I think. They usually do.” Liam’s breath hitched with every touch to his sensitive nipples, and Darius smirked at him. “Like that?”

This time Liam's nod did mean yes, and he relaxed a bit as Darius rolled his nipples between thumb and finger, still watching him for every reaction.

“If…” Liam swallowed and tried again. “If I don't like it, can we stop?”

“Of course!” Darius reassured him immediately. “As soon as you want. But I do hope you'll try it. For me?”

“I’ll try,” Liam said, but he wasn't sure where to even begin.

“Sit on the bed,” Darius instructed, “and spread your legs a bit.” Liam did as he was told, and Darius moved in closer, standing in the space between his knees.

“Now, rule number one is it’s okay to use your hands. In fact, I encourage it!” Darius winked and settled one hand on Liam's head, stroking with his thumb. “Get one hand around my cock, not too tight. Yes, that's good.”

Liam showed some initiative, he could do that much, stroking gently and looking at the dick he was holding. His very first gay experience. Well, the sky was literally falling, so what better time?

He took a breath and licked Darius’s dick, swiping up the pre-come beaded at the tip and then sitting back, still stroking while he thought about the taste. He’d tasted his own come in girl’s mouths, of course, one of his exes really got off on snowballing him, but this was different. Liam wasn't sure if that was because it was another person, or because it was pre-come instead of actual come, so he licked Darius’s dickhead again, wanting more data to base his conclusions on.

Darius sighed a little, shifting on his feet. “Try putting it in your mouth,” he suggested, “see how that feels.”

Liam nodded and did as he was told, still holding Darius’s dick gently, angled just right for his mouth. He started slow, just the tip and then a bit more, the taste getting stronger now that he could smell Darius too. He licked around the ridge at the head, feeling it drip on his tongue, his mouth filled in this new, unfamiliar way. Liam moaned, suddenly realizing that he was sucking, he was sucking Darius's dick, had started sucking almost immediately, and was that okay? Darius hadn't told him if he liked that, and what if he didn't, what if it was wrong somehow?

Darius chuckled a little, and Liam pulled off and looked up at him.

“Oh, don't stop!” Darius sounded almost heartbroken. “The first time is… mm. Just relax, you’re doing great.” He stroked Liam's hair again, and Liam felt his panic fade and arousal come back to the forefront. “Can you take a bit more?”

Liam didn't bother answering, just leaned forward and took Darius in his mouth again, this time trying to coordinate stroking and sucking with moving his head a bit, feeling the thick, hot hardness slide over his lips and tongue, letting his body take control.

Darius was even harder now than when they’d started, and Liam was hard too, his own dick pressed uncomfortably inside his boxers. He palmed himself with his other hand, still bobbing up and down, up and down, feeling overall pretty impressed with his newfound skill, until he pushed it too far and choked hard, coughing and gagging and pulling off so he didn't involuntarily bite down on Darius.

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to –”

“Ahh, you're all right,” Darius soothed Liam, crouching to be at eye-level and patting his back instead of stroking his hair. “It happens, especially when you're learning.”

“Let me try again?”

Darius's eyes crinkled with his smile. “Who am I to stop you?” He rose and stepped back into his place between Liam’s legs. “But get your cock out. I want to see you come while you're sucking me.”

Liam did as he was told, not even worried anymore that Darius would think him too eager, and soon he had a dick in each hand, stroking both with the same rhythm as he looked up at Darius.

“Is this okay?”

“That's perfect, you look perfect,” Darius said. “Keep going, I want your mouth back on me.”

His hips were rocking gently, now, his dick sliding through Liam’s circled fingers. Liam ducked forward again, Darius's taste now familiar and welcome, and he focused on licking, working Darius's dick with his tongue as it pushed into his mouth, letting Darius fuck him, slow and shallow.

“Yes,” Darius moaned, “that's good, Liam, so good.” He thrust a bit faster, still not pushing in far enough to gag him. “Suck harder.” Liam tried, but it was hard – how did people suck and lick at the same time, while not choking or biting? His girlfriends made it seem so easy, and Liam could barely keep going, he kept forgetting to jack himself off, but he was hard, so hard.

Darius seemed to realize what Liam’s problem was, as he slowed his hips and twined a hand in Liam’s hair.

“Okay,” Darius said, and he was a bit out of breath too, Liam could tell he was enjoying himself, enjoying his inexperienced efforts. “Here's what we're going to do. You, my natural cocksucker friend, are going to let me fuck your face. You won't bite me, but you also won't be working too hard on doing a good job.”

Liam tried to pull off and protest, but Darius’s grip was firm and held him in place.

“No, you're going to jack off for me, and come for me. That's all I want you thinking about – hands to yourself, don't bite me, and come. Got it?”

Liam nodded as best he could, taking a few deep breaths through his nose and dropping his hand from Darius's cock to cup his own balls. Darius rolled his shoulders, put his other hand in Liam’s hair, and resumed fucking his mouth.

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

Liam groaned and squeezed his dick, suddenly realizing how close he was to his own orgasm. He stroked himself in time with Darius's thrusts, at first on purpose and then because he couldn't help it, couldn't think of anything else to do, couldn't think of anything at all except the push and slide of Darius's dick in his mouth, dripping on his tongue, filling him over and over.

He tried to keep his mouth shut, keep some suction going, but the feelings had taken over and all Liam could do was tug at his own needy dick, jack himself off like Darius wanted.

“Good boy,” Darius said, and Liam should protest that, should fight to be seen as an adult if nothing else, but he didn't care, he _wanted_ Darius to think he was good, good at _this_. “That's right, let go,” Darius’s voice was so low and smooth, so cultured, and Liam felt his moans chopped to pieces as Darius thrust in and out, again and again.

“Come on, Liam, come for me, let me see it, let me – yes!” Darius pushed in hard, deep, and Liam was choking but he was also coming, thick spurts of come covering his hands, spattering the floor and Darius's feet and legs. He struggled against the grip on his hair, he couldn't help it, but Darius was strong and didn't let him get far, keeping Liam in place for another thrust, and another, and then Darius shouted and yanked Liam's head back and came all over his face. It was hot and wet, and Liam felt it stripe across his cheek, his forehead, one spurt landing right on his eyelid.

“Good work closing your eyes, come stings like a bitch,” Darius said breathlessly.

Liam fell back on the bed, letting his breathing slowly return to normal. After a minute he felt the bed dip and a warm cloth run across his face as Darius gently cleaned him off, then his hand, his soft dick. Liam just stayed where he was, content to rest a while longer.

“Did I do ok?” Liam asked blearily.

“A promising first attempt. But there’s a lot to learn, even for a natural like you.”

“Well, we've got six months until the comet hits.”

“Best use our time wisely, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are the worst, eh? Definitely the hardest part of writing any fanfic.


End file.
